Edmure Mallister
Edmure Mallister is the second son of Lord Dalinar Mallister and the former squire of King Cillyan Reyne of Castamere. Appearance and Character Under neat a wild mop of auburn hair reminiscent of his mothers, Edmure 'Ned' Mallister tends to have a lob sided, even goofy grin that graces those full lips of his. Edmure has greyish blue eyes and tends to dress in comfortable, if well made clothing made to last. He stands roughly 5'8 tall, though is clearly still growing, and weighs nearly 11 stone. He is a magnificent rider and jouster even in his youth. History Like his siblings Henry and Cass, Edmure is the son of Lord Dalinar and Lady Wen of House Mallister. As a secondborn son he was never destined for the title of lord, even though he did receive some training towards that end when it became apparent that Henry's health might be... less than optimal. In the end however as both boys grew into maturity without significant defects, Edmure was sent off to serve as a Page to Cillyan Reyne, a man whom he'd squire for several years later. During his early years, Edmure spent quite the bit of his freetime with 'Uncle' Colin due to the distant relationship he and his siblings had with their father, and the man has become more of a father to him than Lord Dalinar ever could be... so much so in fact that Edmure has begun to almost imitate his 'uncle' and has grown up to be a fierce young man with a penchant for hunting and a talent for fighting... though his abilities lie more in line with the mounted knights than the bladesmen that Colin seems to represent. Still, in time Edmure hopes to master both blade and lance in order to become one of the greatest knights that Westeros has ever seen, and if his abilities continue to increase at the rate they have so far, he might even make that dream become a reality. When he was ten, Edmure was out horse riding when he was thrown off his courser when the creature was frightened by an adder that appeared from under a nearby rock. Falling off his mount, Edmure broke one of his legs and was unable to withdraw from the siege, being only able to drag himself away slowly until Colin arrived on the scene and rescued him. To this day, Edmure has a profound distaste and fear of snakes... an almost crippling insecurity that he dares admit to no one. During the long months of his recovery, Edmure was locked inside and under constant care of his mother and the Maester, but his free spirit roared in their chains. He longed to be outside and about his training, but those closest to him would have none of it... so when he finally emerged from his sickbed nearly four months later, hobbling and weakened, but eager he took to the first thing he saw: A young colt fresh from the horse farms nearby. Though young, the dark animal had a fierce glint to its eye and required two stable hands to hold him still whilst Lord Dalinar gauged the animals worth... decreeing it worthless after repeated attempts at breaking it in. The beast would allow none to mount it. None until Edmure. Making his way to the beast slowly, Edmure acknowledged the beast as his comrade and did not attempt to mount it, rather beginning a long and hard journey of attempting to get the animal used to him. Though grudging, Lord Dalinar after prolonged pleading by his son, allowed Edmure to keep the colt... and so the long relationship between Edmure and the horse 'Prancer' began. It took Edmure years to hand feed the colt and raise it to its full stature and much longer for him to finally be able to mount the animal... but once he did, he knew he could never ride another horse. There was an instinctual link... a bond between horse and rider, a thing which allows Edmure enormous control over his horse; as the pair trust each other without question. For the past several years, Edmure has continued squiring for Cillyan Reyne outside of the Mallister lands, continuing his training and growth as he slowly matures into adulthood. Regardless of his past however, Edmure has every intention of living up to his House words… to stand Above the Rest. An Escort North Edmure had some prestige to his name from his days squiring for King Cillyan, and due to his own desire to escort his sister, Edmure was given leave to bring her to King Rickon. Along the way, Edmure assisted in defending his sister as their boat capsized and wolves attacked. When they reached Winterfell, Edmure performed his father's duties in giving his sister to King Rickon and House Winterfell in marriage. Back to Cape of Eagles PCs.